Crazy, Messed Up Love
by CuteDarkAngel345
Summary: Sasuke comes back, with a girlfriend but when things happen to Sakura will his feelings change? Suprise coming people!
1. Gone Forever Not the 3DG song

Crazy, Messed Up Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did it would be so Fucking awesome!

* * *

**Inner talking**

'Thoughts'

_Diary entries_

* * *

'He left me and now he comes back asking me to forgive him! No way!' I thought sitting on my bed.

'I think Sasuke-kun's gotten A LOT hotter!' I rolled my eyes at my inner and fell on my bed and thought about what happened this morning/afternoon.

* * *

Flashback

I watched as a tall, about six foot three, man walked toward the gates of Konoha. Upon closer analysis I saw that it was Sasuke. Naruto jumped up grabbed my wrist and started running for Sasuke.

'BAKA!' He's become different. I could tell just by looking in his eyes. Weird huh! Some how I fought my way out of Naruto no Baka's grip and walked the other way. All of a freaking sudden Kakashi-Sensei walks up to the two men and tells Sasuke,

"Sasuke move in with us! It'll be fun!" I stopped in my tracks, turned around, walked up to the three, punched Kakashi in the stomach, and stormed off again all pissy. I was so PO'd

End Flashback

* * *

' The worst part is that Sasuke has a girlfriend and she is the sluttiest whore it has ever been my displeasure to meet!' I heard a knock at my door.

"Sakura-chan, it's Kashi-sensei! Open the door! I've got cookies that Hinata made!" I poked my head out of the door took the plate of cookies and slammed the door in Kakashi's face!

_I hate that cold hearted and I'll never forgive him!_

* * *

Sorry my chappies are really short that's the way I wrote them!


	2. Attacked

Crazy, Messed Up Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did it would be so Fucking awesome!

* * *

**Inner talking**

'Thoughts'

_Diary entries_

* * *

___Like a week after Sasuke-teme came back I realized that the only friends I have are Naruto, Rika, Hina, and Tenni. The rest like Ino abandoned me to hang out with Ayuki. Ayuki is Sasuke's new girlfriend. She has red hair and dark brown eyes. If you talk to her the wrong way she'll scream "Sasu-san, Sasu-san these people are being mean to me! Will you beat them up for me?" It makes me sick. She's also the dumbest girl alive she always asks stupid questions like why is the sky blue? And worst of all she calls me Pinky, I hate being called Pinky! If she wasn't Sasuke's stupid girlfriend I'd kick her whore ass! But if I do now she'll call Sasuke to beat me up and that's not gonna happen!_

So I was walking down from my favorite sushi bar and was headed toward Rika's condo to talk and do whatever the hell we want when Ayuki and my former friends, Ino and Kikki, blocked my path.

"What the hell do you want Ayuki?!"

"You know what I want?"

"ZOMG you finally realized that your a lesbian and that you want to date me and join my fanclub! That is so nice but no! I'm not a lesbian," I took a sip of my soda as I saw Ino try to stop laughing and Ayuki's face turn almost the exact color of her hair. "Sorry you have to hang out with her slutty ass Ino, you too Kikki."

Ayuki probably had enough and so she punched me right in the face and I went flying, I'm fairly light. Ino came rushing to my side.

"Saki-chan are you okay?"

"Yes . . . No, not really," I actually had a black eye and my nose and lip were both bleeding. Ino being one of my best friends gave me her black tinted sunglasses so that when I go home none of the guys will know unless they take they take them off. That would make my life hell.

"Wow! Ayuki has a HUGE fist!" Rika said when I showed up at her house. She helped me clean up all the blood.

'I wonder what Kakashi-sensei would say? Will he be mad, sad, glad that stood up for myself? All I know is that the teme will be so fucking pissed at me for messing with Ayuki. I still wonder if Naruto no baka will want to beat Ayuki up for what she did. If I know the baka he'll try to beat her up.

* * *

Dear fans: If I have any. Please review so I know what I'm doing wrong. There has to be something!


	3. The Truth Hurts

Crazy, Messed Up Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did it would be so Fucking awesome!

* * *

**'Inner talking'**

'Diary Entries'

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

I sat on the large couch on in the living room with an obviously fucking cold ice pack on my left eye.

_I hate the guys so much. Them and their stupid attitude acting like everything gonna be all fucking right! I hate them so flipping much and why the hell did they catch me!_

Flashback

Ino and Rika took me back to the condo at around five twenty nine (Very random time). Naruto being himself ran up to give me a hug but took off the sunglasses in the process. Naruto the baka started to scream.

"SAKURA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE! WHO HURT YOU! IF I KNOW THEM I WILL DESTROY THEM! KAKASHI-SENSEI, TEME HAND ME PHONE I'M GOING TO CALL BUSHY-BROW AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF WHOEVER HURT OUR SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled at me, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

"Naruto you dobe stop yelling we're right here! And Sakura isn't yours she doesn't belong to anyone!Sakura who gave you a black eye?" Sasuke yelled back.

"Sasuke you sick bastard why do you care anyway it was your girlfriend that did it in the first place. If it were up to me I would've kicked her whore ass, the only reason that I didn't was that I saw what you did to Kai. "

"What happened to Kai?" Kakashi asked getting an icepack out of the freezer giving it to me.

"Kai called Ayuki a whore and the bastard almost killed her. Oh and Sasuke did you tell her the only reason you're dating her is to someday impregnate her so that you can someday revive your stupid precious clan."

"Don't talk about my clan like that! You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh don't I! You're the one who killed an innocent man! You're the murderer!"

"Itachi wasn't innocent he killed. . ."

"Yeah but the Hokage told him to! Which comes first loyalty to your village or to your clan!"I ran up stairs and locked the door behind me. Sasuke ran up after me and I noticed that I had slammed the door so hard that it hit his nose.

"Haruno get out here and talk to me," His voice was

"Never Uchiha burn in hell forever."

"Sak-," He paused then I could sense anger and hatred in his voice,"Ayuki!" I poked my head out of my door to see Sasuke grabbing his grey hoodie putting it on and walking out of the door. I quietly followed him and saw that he met Ayuki on the way. "Ayuki what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Sasuke-kun I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Ayuki stop playing! You know what you did!"

"I just don't want to loose you to that pink haired slut Sakura!"

"Sakura isn't a slut she's one of my best friends and you know what she was right! You are a whore! It's over," I smiled to myself that Sasuke the bastard stood up for me and called one of his best friends. Maybe I do still have feelings for Sasuke. "Sakura it's okay you can come out," I stood up and tripped over luckly Sasuke caught me and our eyes met as he lifted me up.

End Flashback

* * *

I turned on the couch and yawned as my short pink hair covered my eyes. I heard Sasuke come from the kitchen with a tomato for him and a cup of water, my medicine, and a bottle of soda for me. I took the medicine with the water and started to drink the soda. I blushed softly that I don't think that Sasuke's Sharingan could tell.

'Do I still like Sasuke. It doesn't matter he doesn't like me anyway.' My smile turned into a frown and I felt Sasuke's arm wrap around my stomach.

_'It's official I do love Sasuke and I always will.'_

Dear Fans,  
Thank you so much for the advice. I admire all of you for helping me. Please review more so I know what you want to happen in this fanfic give me ideas.  
PS: Can you give me ideas for my new NejiTen?  
PSS:In the next chapter it is going to be Sasuke's POV

* * *


	4. Love

Crazy, Messed Up Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did it would be so Fucking awesome!

Dear Fans: In the very slight chance you didn't figure out this is in Sasuke's POV and not Sakura's in the last chapter here is a reminder. THIS CHAPTER IS IN SASUKE'S POV!

* * *

**'Inner talking'**

'Diary Entries'

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

I tried to climb over the sleeping Sakura without waking her up. I walked silently and quietly into the kitchen got Sakura's medicine and some water. I went back into the living room and started to look at Sakura. She turned on her side and her beautiful pink hair covered her closed eyes. I sat on the couch and shook her slightly.

"Sakura, wake up, it's time to take your medicine," She turned on her side again just like a little child would do when their mother would try to wake them up. I smirked at her and sat her up.

"No!" She yelled and turned her head to the side, closed her eyes and threw up.

"Sasuke are you and Sakura down there?"Kakashi asked from upstairs.

"Yeah Kakashi, um Sakura just kind of threw up," Kakashi ran down the stairs and felt Sakura's head and saw that she had a fever. We (I literally mean me because Sakura is fairly skinny) carried her up the stairs and into her room.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Never mind you don't care anyway!" I covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Sakura."

* * *

Later that Night

"No! No! Don't leave! I love you!" Sakura screamed in the room next to mine. I walked into the room and shook her awake.

"Sakura!" She woke up automatically.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to leave us. I loved you and you always just shoot me down. Why I thought that . . ."

"Sakura," I touched her shoulder as tears streamed down like a waterfall. I pulled her into a hug that put her head into my chest. I kissed her head again and it lead from her forehead to her cheek to her neck, to her open cleavage, back up to her soft lips. I knocked her down back on her bed and started to kiss her again. She took off my t-shirt and I took off her cami exposing her bare breasts.

_'Wow does she look sexy.'_

* * *

The next morning

I walked downstairs, (Sakura was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her up) to find a note on the fridge.

'Dear Sasuke and Sakura,

I wouldn't want to interupt your sex fest but Naruto and I went on a mission so you two are going to be alone until Sunday.

Hey Teme and Sakura-chan have fun together. And Teme try not to get Sakura pregnant okay.

Love

Naruto and Kakashi-sensei

PS: I know everything that goes on I have camera's everywhere.

PSS: Teme I know you love Sakura-chan but plz keep it on the down low

PSSS: Teme if you still haven't figured out that Kakashi-sensei is a perv you are soo slow!'

I shook my head at my best friend and sensei's antics.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura came down in my t-shirt and her shorts."Where are Naruto and Kakashi?"

"Mission, they'll be back on Sunday," I said practically in a daze.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you looking at?" She asked before getting a cup and pouring some coffee.

"You, of course," She jumped on me and kissed me sweetly on the lips. Unfortunatly the kiss didn't go any deeper because Sakura got a phone call from Rika calling her over for a sleepover.

"Hey Sasuke should I go, or would you be kinda lonely without me here,"

"Yeah you should go I have to all this paperwork and if you stayed here I'd only be distracted with the will to make out with you and it'll probably get really boring around here. Go have fun, I'll be here if you need anything."

"Okay. Hey Rika okay I'll go but Kakahsi and Naruto went on a mission and they'll be back tommarow afternoon. Okay see you tonight."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah," She drank some of her coffee.

"I'm sorry."


	5. Suprise Battle

Crazy, Messed Up Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did it would be so Fucking awesome!

Dear Fans: sorry I haven't updated in a couple days

* * *

**'Inner talking'**

'Diary Entries'

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

A couple weeks after Sasuke and I did what we did I walked out of the hospital after the best and worst work day ever. I had the biggest secret in the world to tell Sasuke-kun. I saw Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke-kun fighting Orochimaru and his gang of worshipers. I ran over to them quickly.

"What's happening?" I asked quickly taking out a kunai and flinging at one of the sluts that are known as Sasuke's Sound fan club.

"Sound's attacking Konoha! Where have you been the last ten minutes!" Naruto yelled at me.

"Dobe stop talking to her like that! Sakura-chan get out of here and get Tsunade! We need her here."

"And you don't need me huh?" I turned my head downwards hoping Sasuke-kun will do what he normally does, take my head in his hands and say that everything is going to be all right, but today was different ,unfortunately.

"Sakura I don't have time for this! Now go!" I turned and ran as tears ran down my face. This was the first time Sasuke yelled and at me. He doesn't want me. He doesn't, but what if he still does . . . I burst into Tsunade's office without even realizing it.

"Sakura my apprentice! What's wrong?"

"Sound is attacking!"

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Gather all the shinobi you are . . ." There was a large boom on the side of building.

"Sakura take your stupid, weak boyfriend!" Kabuto said as Orochimaru flung an unconscious Sasuke at me.

"Sasuke, come on wake up please! Please."

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but I have to tell you a secret," Sasuke sat up.

"Shoot."

I took a deep breath and finally said,"I'm pregnant, Sasuke-kun are you okay?"

"Yeah, but are you sure this is the time to tell me something like this?"

"Nope."

"Stay here, you can't fight you or the baby might get hurt."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"I love you and always will," It's been so long since he's told me he loves me.

I watched as the rest of the Konoha 12 fought and got pissed because of Sasuke and our baby I can't help. My anger turned into rage and my green (Healing) chakra flowed throughout my veins, I ran and hit Orochimaru spilling his blood everywhere. Sound retreated. The eleven of them looked at me and I just said "Never make a pregnant woman mad. She'll go crazy."

"Sakura YOU'RE PREGNANT! TEME I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT GET. . ." Hinata slammed her lips onto Naruto's to shut him up. All of our jaws just dropped to the floor. What a crazy day.

"Sakura you're pregnant! Sasuke you couldn't just keep you 'manhood' in you pants could you! And you Hina when the hell did you become so fucking brave and flirtatious and with Naruto your lifelong crush," Sasuke snaked his arms around my growing stomach and kissed my neck. Like I said greatest and worst day ever.

* * *

Dear fans  
Guess What! I'm writing a series of oneshots called Konoha's Love Fest: A series of one-shots about different couples around Konoha like SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen KibaOC ShinoOC KakaAnko etc. please give me more couples around Konoha and some story lines. That would be SO AWESOME!  
Huggles and Kisses,  
Mandee (Konoha'sangel)


End file.
